Boog Zapper
Boog Zapper is episode 7b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. After Boog destroys Fanboy's freeze replica of King Frosty's Palace, Fanboy plans revenge on Boog by building up static electricity so he can zap him. But the plan soon gets foiled due to resisting touch and later dodging the shock when it comes to life. Plot It was another great day in Galaxy Hills, as Fanboy and Chum Chum were hanging out at the Frosty Mart. But today, they were dressed as doctors. Fanboy used a plastic knife, bendy straw, and chainsaw to create a perfect replica of a palace in his Frosty Freezy Freeze! He claimed it was worthy of the Frosty King himself, and Chum Chum said it was the best work of Fanboy's "pink and blue period." Then, just as the boys were bringing their cup over to the register to pay, Boog tripped them, and Fanboy's drink spilled! As Fanboy slid over the rug, he built up a static charge! Boog told Lenny to clean up the spill because his favorite Chimp Chomp radio program was starting! This made Fanboy mad. He claimed he had enough with Boog's bops, insults, and horrible customer service. So, he plotted revenge! But, he fell down, and when Chum Chum tried to help him up...Fanboy shocked Chum Chum! Fanboy realized he was staticky from the rug, and planned on zapping Boog with the most extreme static charge ever! Later, in the Fanlair, Fanboy rubbed a balloon on his head to build up more static charge. Dollar-nator told Fanboy he had 7 volts...but Fanboy wanted more! So, he spun around on the ceiling fan while rubbing against a shag carpet. Dollar-nator said Fanboy now had 200 kilovolts but Fanboy STILL WANTED MORE! He rubbed up against a bear and soon, he became electrically charged all over! Back at the frosty mart, Lenny was just mopping when the light started to flicker. Floating with all that static electricity, Fanboy flew in through the door...but Boog wasn't at the Frosty Mart! Chum Chum warned Fanboy to not touch anything, or else he would lose his charge! When Lenny got a phone call to go to the dentist, he put Fanboy and Chum Chum in charge of the store. Then, Lenny showed them some new Wild Strawberry Fun Fingers! He also told them that for once, they could touch them! Fanboy went to grab one, but luckily Chum Chum stopped him and threw the snack cakes out the door. The seagulls gobbled them all up. Chimp Chomp was empty...and there was a free credit in it, as well! Fanboy wanted to play since Boog rarely lets him play. But, of course...he shouldn't touch it. That's when Oz came in through the door and showed them the totally touchable Touch Tone Touch Screen Touch-inator 2000 that does something different every time you touch it! Fanboy wanted to touch it, but Chum Chum stopped him. This made Fanboy get a little impatient. Things just got worse when Man-Arctica crash-landed in the store. He needed to be touched when he leaked Frozethanol-9 due to being blasted by the Global Warmer, in hopes that he could pass his powers to Fanboy until his hibernation ends. Fanboy tried his best to resist it...but then, after 6 minutes...Man-Arctica hibernated! Then, Boog came in luckily...and Fanboy gave him the SHOCK OF HIS LIFE...or so he thought. He missed Boog! But then, the shock came back and zapped the microwave and Chimp Chomp...Boog's most important belongings! Boog got very mad at Fanboy. They ended up escaping the crazy shockwave which was looking to shock the kids and Boog, as well...but the wave ended up shocking the Frosty Mart sign. The episode ended when Boog got an emergency weather broadcast on Chimp Chomp Radio. A thunder cloud above the Frosty Mart shocked Boog multiple times...and Fanboy and Chum Chum were safe. They celebrated with a Frosty Freezy Freeze and the leftover crumbs from the Fun Fingers. Transcript Trivia *This episode aired in Russia and Greece before it air in USA. *First episode using Boog's full name. *The weather is somewhat overcast for the entire episode. *This episode reveals Boog's middle name: Dolomite. *In international versions of this episode, the spill of the Frosty Palace forming The Scream is changed to Fanboy's head screaming. Continuity *This the second time Fanboy zaps things, first was "Fanboyfriend". *First time somebody says "hadouken." The second will be in "Lucky Chums" and the third in "The Winners." Goofs *In the end, Fanboy & Chum Chum slip the road for remainings of the Fun Fingers, but there are clearly some unopenned ones next to them. Allusions *Strangely, the replica of King Frosty's palace looks like the Taj Mahal in India. *'Cars 2' - When Boog gets shocked by lightning and not Fanboy, it is similar to when Holly Shiftwell shocks Professor Z. *The shows on National Chimp Chomp Radio are parodies of NPR shows, "All Chomps Considered" "All Things considered," "Chimp Chomp Becomes Eclectic" "Morning Becomes Eclectic." * The title is a pun of "bug zapper" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Boog Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters